


The executioner

by Aqua111



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua111/pseuds/Aqua111
Summary: This storyline takes place a few weeks after my story "The Brotherhood returns". An executioner who seems to kill after a certain scheme is on the loose and it looks as if Remington is on his deathlist as well.





	The executioner

"This is the worst idea grandfather Spectre ever had", Knuckles muttered, a sour expression on his face.

"Oh, I think it might be helpful", Remington said, "Learning to know each other can form a bond between the different Echidna tribes and even if that bond is broken in the future at least we have found out a thing or two about what's going on in the Dark Legion and maybe use our informations against them."

"But the other side also finds out information about us that way so why bother?"

The two males were on their way to the council hall – if those burned ruins could really be called that way. After the Flame Legion's attack the Echidna population had to return to living in huts or tents. All of the representatives' huts were already small for one person – a meeting in them would have been impossible. If someone ever would have asked Remington to describe his home he would have answered he was living in a cargo box.

Spectre had insisted that representatives of the Brotherhood, the Legions and the people of Albion met on a weekly basis to discuss about what important things had been going on in their respective population group. Remington was right about forming bonds between the tribes. Since the war and the resulting genocide the Echidna population had decimated from millions to several hundred. Another civil war was the last they needed and maybe Lien-Da had similar thoughts after she agreed with him without the need of convincing her first.

Not all of the Guardians shared Spectre's opinion. Remington, chosen to be Albion's representative, had been with them when Spectre had announced his plans to them.

"Have you gone insane, father?" Sojourner shouted out before Spectre could even finish his sentence. "They are the reason of so many civil wars in the past few centuries and now you know nothing better than to join forces with them?"

Spectre frowned but still his voice remained calm. "I think I know Lien-Da's ways quite well. She always chooses what suits best for her and she's aware that another war - might it be between the Echidnas or between Echidnas and any other species - could eradicate her own Legions too."

"Who knows if she doesn't use it as a chance to spy on us and then attack us when we least expect it?" Knuckles said.

Locke shook his head. "During the war I asked her for help in protecting the Master Emerald and while I was in war captivity there was no other Guardian around to have an eye on her. A dream for every Dark Legionnaire. But instead of destroing it or using it for her own aims she protected it. If she already had her hands on it why should she wait to do with it whatever she wanted?"

"You know that we lived in Haven with the imposter Moritori for over a century and during all that time he could have sabotaged us but no, he waited all those years until he finally decided to give up his cover and tried to take over Haven", Thunderhawk spoke up.

"We would have noticed that we have a foul egg in Haven if he did anything like that", Sabre said. "He rather wanted to wait for the right time to contact the Dark Legion and lure them into the Forbidden Zone and it only took him that long to carry out his plans because before the Guardians were always able to get rid of Legionnaires straying on Angel Island too fast. But Lien-Da already had her troops on her side and still did nothing to harm us."

That was three versus three and Remington was sitting on the fence. His father had been a Grandmaster and for a little while he had been in command of the Frost Legion but on the other side he had grown up in Echidnaopolis not knowing his true parentage for a long time and had spent most of his life fighting against the Dark Legion. He wasn't sure how long Lien-Da would keep her word but then he also agreed with Spectre and added that even during the centuries of hostility between the Legions and the people from Echidnaopolis there always had been a few Legionnaires who had changed sides and decided to stay with the 'normal' Echidnas, maybe even found partners and had families.

Knowing how stubborn Guardians could be their discussion might have continued for hours after their meeting was over and Remington had left but they stuck to Spectre's plan after all even though three of them still only did it because they had to.

"I know the Guardians alternate in playing representative but I really wished it wasn't my turn that early especially with all the extra training Spectre wants to send me through. I could use my time better than to sit through a meeting", Knuckles sighed.

"Extra training?" Remington asked wonderingly. "You already are an excellent fighter for your young age so what should that be good for."

"I'm mainly a physical fighter. Spectre thinks I should rather master the Chaos forces than gain physical strength."

"Well, I also have a lot to do lately but mainly paper work. It's also not funny to leave that behind but the meetings could be important after all."

Knuckles snorted in disbelieve. "As if."

Lien-Da already awaited them in the former conference room. Every time Remington met her he was reminded that they never had told her the full truth about what had happened shortly before Finitevus' tower collapsed. The version she knew was that the tower's Chaos attack opened a gate to the Twilight Zone which the Guardians used to return to Mobius and that they were somehow able to use the tower's own attack against it. If they wanted her to stay their ally it was better she never found out that one of the Guardians maybe killed her grandfather. After all no one was sure if he really was dead. They never found his body. It could be possible that the Chaos force vaporized him but he also could have been sent to another zone again.

Usually Remington only said his part and then let his thoughts wander off during the rest of the meeting. Barely anything new happened. The Echidnas were rebuilding Albion, the Flame Legion was helping them because it was their fault after all that it had been destroyed again, the Guardians either were helping out in Albion as well, building up a new Haven close to the town or continued in their usual duties and the Legions went through their miltary training just to be kept busy. But this time something caught Remington's attention.

"I first wasn't sure if I even should tell you about this because it might be important for me but not too important for you but then I still decided to tell you about it just in case. Two of my Dark Legionnaires - a female and her nearly grown up son - have disappeared."

"Disappeared?" the two males asked the same time.

"Yes, it's like they have vanished into thin air. I wouldn't have minded if they suddenly had decided to leave the Legion and live in the town. She once had been married to one of your kind after all. But there also was no one in town who had seen them. There's still the possibility that they have decided to leave all Echidnas behind and move to another country but I can't see a reason why they should have done that especially without telling."

"We will keep an eye on that matter", Remington promised.

"You know what", the brown fured male said after he and Knuckles had left the council hall again, "this somehow brought back old memories. Two people disappeared. Did they just run away and start a new life elsewhere? Or have they been kidnapped? Murdered? Maybe there's more behind it than meets the eye. This would be the time for Constable Remington and the EST to take action. But neither the Constable nor the EST exist any longer and Remington has taken over new duties now."

"You miss those times, don't you?" Knuckles asked.

Remington sighed and stared at the ground. "It once had been my life. But then nearly all of the EST members died in the Egg Grape Chamber. And the Constable died with them. I'm not sure how good my work will be without them. After that time I had other things to do - lead the Frost Legion for a very short time and watch over the rebuilding works. I can live with it and I help my people - that's all that matters."

The young Guardian placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I don't believe the Constable ever was dead. When Lien-Da mentioned the disappearance of two soldiers I saw that light in your eyes and I also heard the little bit of hidden enthusiasm when you talked about your old memories. You tried to hide it quite well but couldn't fully repress it. Maybe you like leading the reconstruction works but it can't replace your love for solving crimes."

"Well, criminals hadn't been too many lately. They also were busy building up a town", Remington said with a sad smile.

"But maybe they soon think it's finished and started their old work again", Knuckles said and rubbed his chin thinking about something then he suddenly asked, "What would you say about forming a new security team?"

"W-what?" Remington sputtered not sure if Knuckles really had said what he thought he had said. "You mean ... I ..."

"Yes, just because our species had been shrunken that harshly it doesn't mean that there won't be any crimes anymore. We Guardians might also be there to protect our people but we can't be everywhere and we aren't good crime fighters. You on the other hand have lots of experience. We should start forming a new security team before the crime can get out of hand. The case of the missing Legionnaires also sounds like something we shouldn't take too lightly. I'm not telling you to completely give up on your present work but I think it would be good if you find the time to recruit people for your new team as well. Besides, have you heard about that upcoming election? It would be the first since the war has ended. If you shove most of your paper work immediately into the arms of one of the new High Council members - and after what I already heard about how much you like this kind of work I bet you will - you will need something new to keep you busy anyways. So what would you say? Do you accept my suggestion, Constable?"

For a few seconds Remington stared at Knuckles trying to figure out if the Guardian was making fun of him but his friend had never sounded more serious about something. A wide grin spread on his face and he saluted.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm really sorry that I couldn't be with you the past few days. A lot has been going on lately", Remington said when he picked up Komi-Ko that evening. Even now there would have been work waiting for him at home but he didn't want to stay away from his girlfriend any longer. The work also could be done later that night.

"I know", she said with a gentle smile, "we all have been quite busy."

"But at least the reconstruction works are moving on fast. Not too long anymore until the first few residential houses are finished and ready to move in. If we're lucky we can be among the first few to get a flat. Then we finally can spend more time together again."

They now were wandering along the moonlit beach of Albion.

"I would be afraid to walk around alone in the night", Komi-Ko said and held on to Remington's arm even tighter. "Maybe those two Legionnaires the people are talking about are the victims of a crime. I don't want to be outside when there's a crazy killer running around."

"As long as you're with a Constable of the new EST there's no need to be afraid", the brown fured male said with a calming smile. Now he finally told her about Knuckles' suggestion to form a new security team but also about his worries that it could mean even more work and that he wasn't sure if he was really able to handle both things, his old duties and the new ones too.

"I'm sure you can do it. The election is in a few days and all this paper stuff you have to do at the moment is rather the business of a Council member so you will get help in that matter. And later you will have more team members in the EST as well", she assured him. "And it's a good feeling to know the EST around again. I don't want to raise a child in a destroyed world ruled by criminals."

He noticed her choice of words but the message still needed a few seconds to sink in. With wide opened eyes he stared at her.

"To raise a ... child? But you don't want to say ... or do you?"

"Yes, I'm sure about it Remmy. I already knew it for a few days but I didn't tell you earier because I was afraid of your reaction."

"My reaction?" Remington smiled. "Well, at the moment I wish for longer arms so I can hug the whole world. I have heard several good news today but this is definitely the best."

He hugged her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

It already was late at night when Remington was on his way home. He would have wanted to stay with Komi-Ko but he also knew there was still work to do and he would regret it the next morning if he didn't do at least part of it today.

There were barely any vehicles left in town and most of them were used at the construction sites so he didn't care if he was walking in the middle of the street or not. Wrapped up in thoughts he didn't notice that a car was rapidly coming closer until it was nearly too late. The driver also seemed to haven't noticed him at first but now slammed the brakes and violently jerked the wheel. Remington tried to jump out of the way but stumbled and fell. A second later the vehicle was over him and he thanked Aurora that they had built hovering cars only. He heard that a door was opened and someone jumped out of the car.

"Hey, are you alright, guv?"

Remington turned his head and wanted to give an answer but all he brought out when he saw who was kneeling beside the car and looking under it was a surprised, "Harry!"

"Not a good way to meet ol' friends", the dingo said and reached out a helping hand. "Guess I would be in a lot o' trouble if I ran over a copper."

"I'm not a ...", Remington started but then he shortly paused when he remembered about his new job again, "Well, yes, maybe I am a cop again. But you won't be in that much trouble because I was running around in the middle of the street."

"Whadda ya doin' outside during graveyard shift anyways? I don't think you're out for crime huntin' as long as you have your head in the clouds."

"Guess you would be walking around like in trance as well when your girlfriend just told you that she's pregnant", Remington said and wiped the dust off his clothes.

"No way", Harry said with a big grin. "An' who's the father?" When he saw Remington's glare he lifted up his hands in a defensive gesture and quickly added, "Hey, 'twas just a joke, Rem."

The Echidna's face expression softened again. "Today was definitely one of the best days of my life. I will be a father and the EST will return. I couldn't have wished for more."

"Guess ya will tell me a lotta things during our cruise."

"Cruise?"

Harry nodded at his cab. "Yeah, jump in, I'll take you home. Can't let you run around on the streets all alone. In your condition you will probably take a wrong turn, end up in a different town and the next thing to run you over will be that crazy blue hedgehog."

"Oh don't be silly", Remington chuckled but still got into the taxi.

When he wanted to enter his hut Remington noticed a little piece of paper taped to the door. He took it off and read the note written on it. It was just one sentence: "I know what you are." This message only earned a weak smirk.

'Yeah, I also know what I am: an Echidna', Remington thought when he threw the paper onto his bed where already several other sheets of paper were lying. There wasn't enough space for a desk in the hut so the bed was working and sleeping place the same time. He shoved aside a staple of papers and sat down.

Lots of plans and blueprints for the newest buildings, tables with the needed supplies and about the trading conditions of the other towns. When the reconstruction works had started all Remington had to do was watching over it to make sure that everything was going off trouble-free and helping out wherever his help was needed but the more the town grew the more his work consisted of paper work. He sighed - what they needed more than a new EST was a new High Council. Only a few more days and then he was able to get rid of most of it and rather concentrate on his new duties.

He picked up a few of the newer sheets. Those at least looked more interesting than a trading list. Lien-Da had sent him more information about the two missing Legionnaires - things like their status and duties in the legends and backgound infos about their known private life. Maybe it would help him to solve the case faster. And then there also was a report about damages on a building ground. Remington looked at the included photos and frowned. One of the walls had dents as if someone punched against it with bare fists. The only living being he knew with such a strength to leave dents in massive walls after punching against them was Mighty. But why on Mobius should he have started damaging walls?

The report also mentioned trails of blood but unfortunately neither where nor how many blood. Had the wall puncher just scratched his fists open after hitting the wall and left bloody handprints? Had there been a fight? Remington made a mental note to visit the place the next day then he put the report away and reached for Lien-Da's information sheets. His eyes were burning and he already felt a bit dizzy but he still wanted to read as much as possible this night.

Someone knocked at the door. Remington's eyes snapped open and for a second he wondered why he was lying on paper. He must have dozed off halfway through Lien-Da's reports. The light outside indicated that it was still early in the morning. With a groan the Constable stood up and opened his door. The Echidna who was standing outside looked a bit nervous and even more worried.

"Good morning, sir. I'm sorry to disturb you that early but I just couldn't wait anymore and I think there aren't too many people who can help me with my problem. I already stayed wide awake the whole night long because of it."

"Guess I wasn't the only one who got too less sleep after all", Remington said and still tried to blink the daylight away because his eyes just didn't want to get used to it. "Uhm, please come in." He stepped aside and quickly shoved some paper sheets off his bed. "Here, take a seat, mister ..."

"Cohan is my name."

"So tell me, Cohan, why did you want to talk to me?"

"It's because of my sister, Tera-An. She didn't come home yesterday. I was awake the whole night long but she still didn't show up and she also hasn't left any note to tell me the reason of her absence."

Remington's eyes still were burning but his mind was wide awake. Another missing Echidna within just 24 hours?

"So your sister and you share a hut?"

"Yes, after there was already so less space, so many Echidnas still needed tentative homes and my sister and me always got along very well we decided to take just one hut."

"And you don't think she just decided to share the night somewhere else, like for example a boyfriend she kept a secret from you?"

"No, she would have told me. We trust each other."

Remington rubbed his chin. "Hm, can you tell me a bit more about your family background. For example is she your younger or older sister, what does she look like, where did you grow up, where did your parents come from?"

To Remington Cohan didn't look like a Dark Legionnaire at all but maybe those two disappearance cases still had something in common.

"She's my twin sister", Cohan answered, "Here, I have a photo of her."

Remington took the photo and took a look at it while the other male continued telling.

"We both grew up in Echidnaopolis where also our mother had stayed her whole life. We never found out who our father was. Everytime we asked our mother she only said that she doesn't want to be remembered about it anymore. Then the same time she always assured us that she loved us no matter how we had been fathered. Seeing her reaction and knowing that we were born during a time of constant civil wars it could only mean one thing."

"Rape...", the Constable silently answered. He was thinking about who took part in those civil wars. Of course there was the Dark Legion and the Dingoes also were wrecking havoc once in a while but no Dingo would have interacted with Echidnas any other than trying to kill them as soon as he saw them. The only exception was driving a cab through Albion.

Cohan also told him a few further information and although Remington listened to all of them none sounded as helpful as the first few. So there really was some kind of connection to the Dark Legion although it was hard to spot.

"Okay, I think this is enough for now", he said when Cohan had finished his story. "I will do my best to find her. If you remember anything else that could be helpful feel free to contact me."

"I will. Thank you so much, Constable."

After Cohan left Remington wrote down a few quick notes then he left the hut. His next destination would be the damaged building ground and it looked as if he didn't even need to walk to the center of the town. A well known taxi was waiting only a few huts away.

"Always ready to help the EST, huh?" the brown fured Echidna said when he opened the passenger door. "I really think you should be the first one to recruit."

"Nah, better not", Harry answered, "Ya know I like a calm and peaceful life without too much trouble."

"And still you get in trouble quite often. Maybe it's your destiny."

"Destiny has black humour." He now gave Remington a worried look. "You're not lookin' too good. Just a wild guess but I think sleep once in a while might help."

Remington groaned. "I have slept but only until my first client decided to wake me up in the early morning. I will try to catch up some sleep later but right now I have to visit a building ground."

During the ride Remington told Harry about what he found out reading the reports and during the conversation with Cohan. The Dingo never might have been an official member of the EST nor did he want to be one now but the Constable still saw a partner in him. Maybe Harry could help him out with ideas if Remington got stuck with his own. Or he was a good listener when the Echidna needed company while talking to himself.

They only should have shortly mentioned the dents in the walls and rather should have written about the blood first in their report. Remington found when they arrived at the building ground. There were only two dents - sure it was a damage worth mentioning but the puddle of dried blood not too far away from the wall was of higher priority.

"What on Mobius had been slaughtered here?" Harry asked.

"That's what I want to find out." The Constable carefully examined the dents and then the puddle. "Looks like someone with great strength tried to bring his victim who was standing near the wall down with bare fists and jumped at him or her but he or she was able to evade the first attack and his fists only left dents in the wall." He supposed that the committer was male because he neither knew a female with such strength nor was it very likely that a female would attack with bare fists first. "Then he used another weapon to either wound or kill his victim because I don't think that a pure fist attack would have left a blood puddle of that size."

"The next question then is, where 'as he brought his victim?"

"And who is the victim. Or even better: who is 'he'?"

"Constable Remington!"

The Echidna who had run over to them broke down in front of Remington desperately gasping for air.

"In the canyon ... north ... we found ..."

The brown fured male knelt down beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, calm down first then tell me what's wrong."

"Not enough time ... in the canyon to the north ... the way we normally take ... to get to the kingdom of Mercia ... three dead Echidnas were found ... two of them Dark Legionnaires..."

The Constable quickly stood up.

"You stay here and catch your breath again. Harry, can you take me to the canyon?"

"Sure, why not? Don't have much else to do anyways."

Another Echidna was waiting for them in the canyon. He told them where they could find the bodies but didn't want to go with them. Understandable because someone with a slit open throat was not a nice view. For Remington on the other hand it was part of his job and Harry also had seen worse things during his time as soldier.

"Our criminal will be in a lot o' trouble once he's found", Harry said and examined the area around the three dead Echidnas. "First it was just kidnappin' but now... And heck, this guy must have flown 'cause I can only see footprints close to the bodies but none leading to them or away."

"They for sure haven't been murdered here", Remington said. "There's not enough blood on the floor for these wounds - it looks as if they tried to fight him before they died - or at least to escape him. I would say at least one of them was killed on the damaged building site and then brought here. Guess the killer wanted to cover up his tracks by making it look as if they were killed on another place than where they actually had died but he doesn't seem to have too many experience in it." He knelt down and took a closer look at one of them. "Oh no ... I know this female. She's the one from Cohan's photo." He stood up and slowly shook his head. "I think I have seen enough. Let's get back to the town. We need someone to pick up the bodies. They at least should have an appropriate funeral. And then I will have to meet with my client and tell him the bad news."

Harry waited in the taxi while Remington went to Cohan's hut.

"I don't know how to tell you..." he unsurely started when the door was opened.

"You want to tell me that she's dead..." the other male said before the Constable could continue.

"How...?"

"Your voice, the expression on your face ... And somehow I could feel it...", his voice faded and he turned his face away.

"I'm really sorry and I wished I could have done anything to prevent it. But I will do my best to find her murderer."

Remington saw that it might be better if he left Cohan alone for now but he had only done a few steps when he was called back.

"I found something. Tera-An got this note just a few hours before she disappeared. It might be just a strange coincident but maybe it can help you." He gave the Constable a crumpled piece of paper. Something inside Remington felt as if it was freezing when he read the sentence on it: "I know what you are." He quickly thanked Cohan then returned to the taxi.

Harry read the note over and over again as if he wanted to find a hidden clue in it.

"That makes no sense. What do you have in common with that poor girl?"

"I don't know."

"D'ya think it has somethin' to do with our killer? But then I think he would have started his hunt on you or even worse you'd already be dead. Maybe it's just a coincidence and someone with strange humour is handing out those sheets randomly in the whole town."

"Yes, maybe, but I would rather prefer the facts over the presumptions. I will send Lien-Da another message and ask her if the two dead Legionnaires received any strange notes before they disappeared."

One day had passed and Lien-Da still hadn't given an answer. Either she never got the message, she just had decided to ignore it or she took it very serious and searched the whole Legion camp for strange notes. Whatever her reason was, Remington decided to give her one more day and if she still hadn't answered until then he would go to ask her in person.

It was another night he spent sitting on his bed doing paper stuff or at least he tried to do so but there were too many other thoughts in his head and they all were about his recent case.

He wrote some of them down in the hope they would disappear out of his head but now they only bothered him even more. The more he thought about it, the less sense it made. After he wouldn't be able to continue his paper work or find sleep with such a stuffed head anyways he decided to take a walk. Maybe fresh air could help him to see things clearer.

Harry never locked his taxi, not even during the night. Who on Mobius would have cared to steal an old cab and if it was gone it wasn't a great loss - he would just get another one somewhere. But that the passengers already waited in the taxi before the driver was there - that was something new.

A grin wandered over the Dingo's face when he saw who was sitting inside and he knocked at the window. "Sorry, ma'am, may I help ya?"

Remington winced and snapped his eyes open but relaxed when he noticed it was Harry. He let down the window so that they could better hear each other.

"Uh, sorry, I couldn't sleep last night so I decided to go for a walk to get my thoughts straight. After a while I somehow got the idea to talk to you but didn't want to wait outside until it was morning and also didn't want to return to my hut so I just got in your cab and I guess I must have dozed off."

"You really give me somethin' to worry 'bout. Whenever I met you lately you either were lookin' as if you haven't slept for days or as if you were sleepwalkin'. That can't be good."

Remington could hear that Harry was seriously worried about his health but what else could he do with all that work?

"It's just something I have to do for the moment. In a few days I will be able to give away most of the paper work and fully concentrate on my EST duties. Anyways, do you want to hear about the things I was able to set together during the night?"

"Of course but still I think you..."

"Then I don't want to talk about them on the sidewalk so we either go to your or my hut or you get in the car."

"Uh, I don't wanna wait until we get to your hut and my own looks like a bomb testing area", Harry said and got in at the driver's seat. "So what have you found out?"

"The three victims all had something to do with the Dark Legion, directly or indirectly. One was a traitor to her kind for she married someone from Echidnaopolis, two were half-bloods if you want to call them that way - one parent member of the Legion, the other from Echidnaopolis. The murderer could either be a Legionnaire with a hate for traitors of his own kind or someone from the 'normal' Echidnas with a hate for Legionnaires living in the same town as he. The way those people were killed is rather unusual for a Legionnaire. They would shoot them but not cut their throats."

"So you think it could be someone from the town?"

"Or a Legionnaire who was ordered to kill that way..."

"...so that it would look like someone from the town did it", Harry continued. His eyes widened when an sudden thought shot through his head. "Heck, if this continues and Lien-Da also gets the idea that someone from the town is runnin' around killin' her people... It would be a good reason for her to break the peace agreement and strike back."

"Another civil war would follow. We now have to find someone who would derive benefit from a war between the Echidnas. There's also still the way the victims were brought to the canyon without leaving trails behind. Our murderer either must have flown or he had teleported. How many ways of teleportation do we know?"

"The way some Guardians get from one place to another - through use of Chaos energy. Or warp rings."

"Exactly. And when I thought about the same thing during my walk it suddenly clicked in my mind like a key turning in a lock. There is someone who knows about the technology of warp rings and would like to see the Echidnas erasing each other: Finitevus. Of course he hasn't killed them with his own hands. He has at least one helper - either convinced or brainwashed. We still don't have found the murderer but now we at least know who's behind all that. If our killer was brainwashed he rather is a victim as well than a committer. I'm also still waiting for Lien-Da's answer about the notes to see if they were just a coincident or have something to do with the case as well."

"But until that happens you go back to your hut and get some sleep."

"What?"

"You heard me right. I don't want to watch you damage your own health any longer."

Remington couldn't help but stare at the dingo. With the expression on his face and the crossed arms Harry reminded Remington of his mother.

"I wished I could but I still have work to do."

"Give it to me."

"But..."

"You have as many clue about those things as I so that would make no difference. And even a dingo has enough logic to know that an upside down house is just plain silly and that we can't trade wood to Mercia because they have enough forests on their own and not put his agreement to things like those. And now go back to your hut or I will chain you to your own bed, I swear."

Remington sighed but still gave his friend a greatful smile.

"Thanks, Harry."

Another time he was woken up by a knock at the door. A quick look out of the window told him that it was evening so he had overslept the whole day but at least he felt well rested for a change. Remington jumped out of the bed and opened the door.

"Lien-Da sent me", the Dark Legionnaire in front of him said. "She wanted to ask you to visit her in the Legion camp."

"She asked me? Now that would be unusual. Knowing her this rather was an order."

"Well, actually she said 'Tell Remington to move his furry ass over here' but it would be impolite to tell someone this message word-for-word."

Remington suppressed a laugh.

"Okay, I will go back to the camp with you."

The Legionnaire led him to the middle of the Flame Legion part of the camp, the place where also Lien-Da's tent was. From the distance Remington could see a crowd of Legionnaires standing around it. The Grandmaster was still talking to her henchmen but stopped when she saw the Constable approaching and went over to him. Before Remington could say even a word of greeting she started, "Either we had an assassin in our camp or the executioner who already killed two of my people stroke again. I would rather believe the latter because killing my bodyguards at first might have looked as if someone was after my life but in that case the assassin also would have entered my tent to kill me even though a few other Legionnaires already detected him instead of fleeing."

"Wait, a few of your people saw him?" Remington asked.

"Not too exactly for they were still several meters away when he disappeared. But they said he looked like a Dark Legionnaire with all his cybernetic enhancements. And he disappeared through a warp ring."

Remington rubbed his chin. "This would be another confirm to my theory."

"What theory?"

"The Dark Legionnaire your people saw was given order to kill other Legionnaires so that you would believe someone from Albion did it and now his latest order seemed to be 'make it look as if someone wants to assassinate the Grandmaster'. I think the plan behind all this is to start another civil war."

Lien-Da bared her teeth. "Finitevus already gave me enough reasons in the past to chopper his head off. If I ever get to lay my hands on him I want to see him bleed."

"So you also think it was Finitevus?"

"Of course. Who else do we know who's insane beyond measures and wants to see us extinguished from this world? Well, there's also Robotnik but I'm not sure if he even knows where Albion is."

"Yes, that's what I believe as well. Now, uhm, can I see the ones who had been murdered?"

"Oh, of course. I ordered my Legionnaires to leave them as they had been found."

Just like the other three victims these had cut their throats open but unlike the others they had no signs of a previous battle on their bodies. Remington also noticed the remaining trail of surprise on their faces.

'Looks like our killer learns', he thought, 'Instead of starting with physical attacks which can be survived and avoided too easily he goes for the kill immediately. And telling from the looks on their faces the two guards either knew him and noticed what he actually had planned just a few seconds before their death or they didn't knew him and were already astounded by his appearance.'

"This question might sound a bit strange but I need this information to confirm another theory", he said to Lien-Da who stood close and had watched his examinations, "Do you know who their parents were? Or if they had any families with people of Albion or former Echidnaopolis?"

"Well, yes, they were brothers. Their mother once was foolish enough to fall in love with someone from Echidnaopolis but then only a few years later she and her children were among those Legionnaires who were banned to the Twilight Zone so her sons grew up there in a Legion camp."

Remington nodded. "Yes, that confirms it. Finitevus' control over our Legionnaire is strong but not strong enough against his former loyalty to the Legion. His order might be to kill Legionnaires but so far he had only killed half-bloods or traitors of his kind and never touched a pure blooded Dark Legionnaire. If he would be able to fight the control on him just a bit more I bet he would kill no one of his kind anymore. Maybe he would still continue working for Finitevus but he would not harm another Dark Legionnaire."

One of the soldiers Lien-Da had talked to when Remington had arrived at the camp came over to them and handed her a few pieces of paper. She gave them to the Constable.

"Here , I think you were looking for those. I don't know when they got those messages or where they got them from but after we found them in the tents of all four victims I bet it's a note from the executioner."

The brown fured male stared at the four pieces of paper. Four times "I know what you are". This wasn't a coincidence anymore. Suddenly he had an ice cold feeling in his guts. He didn't even need to find the murderer - sooner or later the murderer would find him.

Remington didn't need to walk back to Albion. Outside of the camp a very unsettled looking Harry was awaiting him.

"Thank goodness you're back that early. Didn't want to enter the camp 'cause I'm not sure how welcome I am. Get in the car. We 'ave another case o' death."

"Not again... Do you already know who the victim is?"

"Yeah, it's Cohan and it looked as if he was on the way to your hut."

It was already very late in the evening so there were no Echidnas outside anymore.

"Guess if I hadn't got the idea to pick you up he would have been lying on the street until tomorrow", Harry said.

"Or the killer would have had enough time to get the body to another place - preferable the canyon - if he hadn't been disturbed by an aproaching car."

The Constable knelt beside Cohan's dead body and carefully tried to get something out of his closed fist.

"He was on the way to my hut because he wanted to show me a message he recently got. Here, this isn't a coincidence anymore. We have six victims and six times they received the same note. And I got the seventh."

"So you wanna say he's after you?"

There was nearly as much worry and fear in Harry's voice as Remington himself felt. And there also was the freezing cold inside of him. Maybe there was a chance to escape death because unlike the other victims he knew what was awaiting him after he had received such a message and he still could try to go into hiding or as far away as possible. But he had never run away from anything in his life and even if he did the murderer wouldn't just stop with his mission after he couldn't find him but go over to the next victim instead. He would never be able to continue living knowing that he hadn't at least tried to stop the murderer. A sudden thought shot through his head. What if the killer found out that Komi-Ko was carrying his child - the child of a half-blooded traitor?

"Rem, are you okay?"

Harry's voice sounded as if it was coming from far away.

"No ... nothing is okay. I will be hunted down by a killer for sure and Komi-Ko will also be in danger if he finds out that her child is mine too."

"But why would he hunt _you_? What do you have to do with the Dark Legion?"

"More than you would have ever believed. I didn't know it myself until several months ago. As you might know I grew up without a father. I assumed that he died during one of the civil wars and after my mother never mentioned him I just believed that thinking about him also would remind her of his death and that this memory would bring so much grief that she tried to avoid it. But right now I'm not sure anymore if she even loved him. Like in poor Cohan's case it happened during a time of war and maybe also my father never knew that a son of him existed. No, not maybe, he didn't know it for sure because I bet he would have died in shame if he or someone of the Legion had found out that a Grandmaster had a child with someone from Echidnaopolis."

"A Grandmaster?" Harry asked, eyes widened. He quickly thought about the wars in Echidna history and who had been the leaders of the Dark Legion during each of them. "So that means your father is ... Kragok?"

Remington only nodded. For a few seconds they were just silently looking at each other then the Constable started speaking again.

"Please, Harry, I need you to go to Komi-Ko. You have to get her to safety."

"Wouldn't it be much safer for you if you go with me as well?"

The Echidna sadly smiled. "Maybe for me but not for my girlfriend. So far the killer doesn't seem to care about her too much. He also wouldn't care if I sent you to her with a message and not even notice if you brought her away because he would be too busy watching my steps. But if I showed up at her house to make sure myself she was brought somewhere safe he would be able to guess that something of great importance is going on."

"Okay, I'll do it ... though I don't like the idea o' lettin' ya walk around all alone. But where is a safe place for her?"

Remington thought about for a few seconds. "Take her to Holmes for now. He was my predecessor at the EST and even though he has retired long time ago he still has the right connections and would know best what to do and where to go next in case she really is in danger."

"An' what would you do in the meantime?"

"I can't let Cohan lie on the street forever. Best I can do this late is to go to the hospital and they shall pick up his body."

"Well then, I'll try to be back as fast as possible."

Remington had run back to his hut to get his gun. Since Enerjak had restored his memory and he had left the Legion he hadn't carried any weapons anymore but right now it could come in handy. If someone was already out there to kill him then he at least didn't want to die without a fight.

The hospital was one of the first finished buildings and located close to the center of the town. He walked through the empty streets, sometimes also over a construction site to take a shortcut. His nerves were tensed and he was ready for any attack. For about ten minutes he had walked already and heard nothing but his own footsteps, his own breath - was it just imagination or could he even hear his rapidly beating heart?

And then suddenly somebody screamed. Remington whirled around. This was coming from another street only one block of houses away. He started running. Maybe he could still prevent another murder, maybe the killer would run right into his arms not prepared that someone had turned the tables and now was after him. But the same time he knew that his hopes wouldn't be fulfilled. The scream had ended too abruptly and when he turned into the right street he also saw that he was too late. A female Echidna was lying on the floor. The cut through her throat let no other assumption than the one that she was dead. Frantically Remington turned his head. There was no sign of someone else on the street but the killer also could have hidden on a construction site or in one of the buildings. Or he could have disappeared through a warp ring. A metallic sound behind him started him.

"Well, what do we have here? A traitor who isn't paying attention."

The figure who was standing on one of the metallic scaffold platforms was still half hidden in the shadows but it was a Dark Legionnaire without a doubt even though he wasn't wearing one of their cloaks.

"I never thought I would kill the son of a Grandmaster one day but actually you don't count as one after you neither had been planned nor ever proved your loyalty to the Legion. Actually you're just another traitor who shall be removed."

He jumped off the platform and Remington backed away a few steps when he saw who was now standing there in front of him.

"No, that can't be. You can't be Xenin. He died in the Egg Grapes."

"So did you."

A cold smile flickered over his face. Remington noticed the emptiness in his eyes. 'He hadn't just been brainwashed, he seems to be completely under Finitevus' control', it shot through his mind. 'No one whose memories had been changed has a gaze that empty.'

Xenin dragged a dagger.

"I promise you to make it fast. Struggling will only lead to an unlovely result. Guess you've seen that nasty bloody picture on one of the building grounds?"

"Wait", Remington lifted up his hands. He only wanted to attack when there was no other chance but not as long as there was still a bit hope left he could make Xenin remember who he really was and whom his loyalty should belong to. "You are not one of Finitevus' henchmen but a Dark Legionnaire. Lien-Da is your Grandmaster not that albino. You even called yourself one of the loyalest Legionnaires once. Can't you remember?"

Xenin tilted his head as if he was thinking about it and for a second Remington had the hope that his words had reached him but then the Legionnaire simply answered "No" and charged at him. Remington leapt to the side. The blade just closely missed him but then Xenin turned for another attack and while the Constable was quick enough to escape death another time the tip of the blade still scratched over his muzzle leaving a bleeding cut. Now he had no other chance left. He opened fire but to his horror he saw that the bullets only left scratches on Xenin's metal skin. The answer to his shotgun blast was a foot rammed into his stomach. Remington stumbled backwards and fell. He immediately rolled to the side when he saw the next blow coming. The dagger only hit the ground but the power of Xenin's attack broke it into pieces. The cyborg let out a furious scream and tossed the useless dagger away. He didn't need a weapon anyways for he could kill with his bare hands.

Remington was on his feet within a second, turned tail and ran. There was no way to escape, he knew it. His own legs would give up carrying him sooner or later while Xenin's legs had no muscles left to get tired. And still he ran for his bare life.

He already felt his power fading, heard Xenin coming closer when he saw a light flashing in the darkness right in front of him. A car had just turned into the same street and it rapidly came closer. Remington had not enough strength left for a leap to the side so he just let himself fall down to the ground. A second time he thanked Aurora that they had hovering cars when the vehicle roared overhead. Metal crashed against metal.

The door opened and Harry jumped out of his cab.

"Rem, are you okay?"

The Echidna couldn't bring out a word and only nodded. His eyes were still on the Legionnaire who had been thrown back several steps. Xenin got up to his feet again but slowly, shakingly and he could barely stand upright.

"You ... haven't seen the ... last of me ...", he brought out and coughed up blood. A warp ring opened behind him and he stumbled into it.

"I wouldn't have thought he could still bleed", Harry said while he helped Remington forth from under his cab. "Everything alright?"

The Constable needed to lean against the car for some time while trying to catch his breath again. Then after a while he finally was able to answer, "On his torso only the skin had been replaced. Underneath there's still flesh and I also think that his internal organs are still the biological ones." He turned his head and looked down the street. "The dead body is gone. Harry, I need you to get me to the canyon. I have to follow Xenin."

"W-what?" the Dingo sputtered, "You wanna go where? Are you insane? You just barely escaped death and now you wanna follow the one who nearly killed you?"

"Yes, I want you to take me to the canyon." The Constable spoke quickly. He didn't want to waste more time than neccessary on explanations right now. "Xenin might be wounded but that won't stop him from fulfilling at least part of his duties so I'm sure he has returned to that place to get rid of the dead body, maybe he will also bring Cohan there. Because of his wounds he will need more time for everything, maybe he will even rest in the canyon for a while and if not I will make sure he stays for longer. In the meantime you go and get backup. Best would be a Guardian because chaos forces for sure will be powerful enough to stop that two-legged tank."

"No, you can't force me to leave you alone in the danger zone another time."

"But what other way do you know to stop him?" Remington loudly said. Rage and despair were welling up inside of him. He didn't want to lose his temper and even less wanted to let it out on Harry but he knew that Xenin's strength was returning fast while they were still standing here and wasting prescious seconds. He tried to give his voice a calmer tone. "Listen, even if get killed at least a Guardian is on his way to stop him and my self-sacrifice wouldn't have been good for nothing. But if we don't do it now his strength will return, he will continue with his bloodbath and nothing will stop him because he can escape too fast and no one knows where he will reappear again."

"If there's no other choice ..." Harry gave him a sad look. "But I hate it to see you rush headlong into your doom."

"I know. And I'm glad you still let me."

Their ride was a silent one and it was a tense silence. Their plan already had been talked through and now each of them concentrated on what was lying ahead of him.

Near the canyon Remington got out of the cab and watched Harry driving away then he turned around and walked along the path between the rocks. Each step got harder and everything inside him screamed to turn around, to not walk into nearly certain death but now he had no other choice anymore.

He now had reached the area where they had found the last three bodies. In the moonlight he could see the two new deads and Xenin who was sitting leaned against the rock face several steps away from them. He lifted up his head when he heard Remington's steps and stood up - still a bit shakily but that was no reason to underestimate his strength or agility. It needed more than a car hit or bullets to get rid of him.

'Too bad that I left the nuclear bomb at home', Remington sarcastically thought and the same time he wondered about his gallows humour.

"Ah, the bastard has returned for the final curtain call?" Xenin asked, a cold smile on his face and slowly came closer. Remington tried not to back away.

"Yes, but try to make it as fast as you promised before because I still have other plans that night."

Xenin tilted his head and gave him a slightly confused look. He was used to victims who were stunned in fear or tried to flee or fight but none of them ever gave sarcastic answers. However, his confusion only lasted for two seconds then his wounds were calling for attention again. He wanted to finish this fight as fast as possible so he could finally get some rest. He drew a shining piece of metal. His dagger might have been broken into pieces but he still had taken the pointed end with him - it was sharp enough to do some damage after all. Without any further hesitation he attacked.

Though Remington was fast he couldn't completely avoid all of the attacks. A few times the dagger already had cut through his clothes or his skin. Still he never got further away from Xenin than a few steps. One reason was because he knew how useless it was to run - it would only cost him energy. The other reason was because he wasn't sure how long the wounded Xenin would be able to follow him. The risk was too high that the cyborg would just stop, decide to continue when he was stronger and disappear - then Remington's plan would have been useless.

"Why have you even come here if you just try to avoid death again?" Xenin shouted, slammed his fist into the rock Remington had just taken cover behind and shattered it into pieces. The Constable dodged the flying boulders and immediatley jumped out of Xenin's reach again.

How long had he already been defeating himself? Remington felt exhausted and wasn't sure if he could continue that much longer. If he only knew if Harry was on his way back or not.

Wait, hadn't there just been steps in the darkness? They sounded as if they were coming closer faster.

The second Remington was distracted Xenin used for a double attack. Before the Constable could even fully realise the sharp pain in his left shoulder a hard punch hit his chest. He was slammed against the rocks. For a few seconds everything went black.

When his vision cleared up again he noticed that someone was standing in front of him. He slowly lifted up his head. The pain in his shoulder made faster moves impossible. The one before him had protectively spread his arms.

"I'm neither a traitor to the Legion nor a half-blood. Actually I'm not even an Echidna", Harry's voice was heard, "But I'm still full of energy so think twice if you want to attack me as well."

Maybe it was the surprise of the sudden appearance of his new opponent that made Xenin stop in his attacks but then Remington saw him leaning against a rock looking as if he too could barely stand upright anymore and he knew that Xenin's internal wounds now were taking their toll.

"Don't think that you will get away that easily, no matter who or what you are. If you get in my way you..." Before he could finish his sentence he was hit by a Chaos blast. He tried to get up again but then he was surrounded by Chaos energy and lifted up a few feet. He let our a cry of rage but couldn't move anymore to struggle free - either because of the strength of the Chaos force or because he already was too drained.

Remington turned his head and saw the last Guardian he would have expected to use Chaos energy. Knuckles stood on top of a larger boulder, arms stretched out, his hands glowing green.

"What shall I do with him now?" the young Guardian asked and gave the cyborg a scowl. "If I wanted I could squeeze him like an insect. Would serve him right after what he has done."

"No", Remington brought out after he had managed to sit up. He pressed his right hand against his bleeding shoulder. "I don't think it was really him who did those murders. He is under Finitevus' control."

"This is no excuse."

"If this is no excuse then you should better kill me as well because after Finitevus had restored my health I had lost my memory and took over the lead of part of the Legion. During that time I also theoretically worked for Finitevus' cause. And it can get even worse - you once were Enerjak because of Finitevus."

Knuckles stared at him for a few seconds but then he lowered his gaze.

"Guess you're right. But what shall we do with him instead? I can't hold him that way forever."

"We take him to where he belongs. If his loyalty to the Legion is still as strong as I presume then Lien-Da will be able to snap him out of Finitevus' control and bring back his old memories. The Legionnaires also can take better care of his wounds."

Knuckles just nodded and while the Guardian brought Xenin away Harry helped Remington to his cab where he could finally take care of his wounds.

One week later.

The once burned council hall now was a construction site so the weekly meeting took place in the Dark Legion camp. This week it was Sabre's turn to attend the meeting. After they were security matters Remington still took part in them. He now had exchanged his tunic for an official EST uniform.

The first thing they talked about were Dark Legion matters.

"Xenin still can barely remember anything that happened before his death in the Egg Grape Chamber or during the time he worked for Finitevus", Lien-Da said, "but he knows the Dark Legion is where he really belongs to and accepts me as his Grandmaster so I'm sure he will completely recover."

In Albion everything was okay and also the Guardians had nothing new to discuss so their meeting was over soon.

"I hope your shoulder is feeling a bit better now", Sabre said when they left the camp, "You haven't mentioned it so I thought I should ask."

Remington laughed. "Well, my shoulder is not a matter of Echidna security so why should I mention it during our meeting? But it feels a lot better, thanks. I don't even think that a scar would remain."

"I guess you're also happy that you got rid of your boring paper work."

"Hm, some paper work will stay but then at least it's something concerning the EST. Leading people is fine but I would never want to lead a state again. But now excuse me. Half of my day is over and I still have some things to do." He waved Sabre goodbye and ran off.

Several rookies to take care of, an office to move, maybe again a few people who needed the help of the EST but the faster he could get everything gone, the earlier he could leave work and the more time he could spend with Komi-Ko. His life still was busy but this time it was stuffed with things he loved.


End file.
